Life and Love In the BAU
by Luckysgurl24
Summary: What I believe should have happened in Criminal Minds-Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with the show.
1. Chapter 1

Before they became a family, they were a team and not just a usual team. A team that grew into a family because of their work. First, let's go back to where it all started; the Federal Bureau Investigation in Quantico, Virginia which held several sub-units including the Behavior Analysis Unit. The year was 2005 when it all began. The BAU had recently added a few more members to their team. The head of the team, Aaron Hotchner, and director of the BAU, Erin Strauss added Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, and Penelope Garcia.

On the morning of September 10th, 2005, the team was gathered to work on a new case. They slowly gathered themselves into the round-table room. The team was called to Greenfield, Alabama for a series of murders. With little introduction to one another, the team turned their attention to the media liaison, Jennifer Jareau.

"We have been called to Greenfield, Alabama after two families have been brutally murdered in the middle of the night over a span of two weeks. Last week the neighbors discovered the bodies Samuel and Lilly Adams along with their seven-year-old twin boys. What made the police believe that this was the doing of a serial killer was when they found the bodies dismembered. The police found a note in the hand of Lilly Adams stating: 'Those that can't live right, should die right.' Then, last night, the aunt of Ciara Levensfeld found her husband Parker and their five-year-old twin girls, and again they were found dismembered with the same note in Ciara's hand."

"Why would someone even consider not only killing families but dismembering the families including-" Emily started as the tech analyst, Penelope Garcia, rushed in cutting her off.

"I'm so sorry Hotch! I was doing some last minute background checks for the new team members. When do they come in...oh!" Garcia gasped at the sight of the new members. She did not think that were supposed to start until tomorrow. She immediately turned bright red and mumbled apologies as she sat down.

"That's okay, Garcia meet the new members of the team. This is SSA Emily Prentiss and SSA David Rossi. Aaron laughed silently to himself at her mishap.

"Hi, I am new the tech analyst for the BAU. My name is Penelope Garcia, but you can just call me Garcia if you would like. It is a pleasure to meet everyone. As you were JJ." rattled on while shaking each one of their hands. When she came upon the hand of Derek Morgan, she looked at him and instantly could not take her eyes of him. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen, and now she was working with him. She silently thought to herself that she was the luckiest woman in the world. He smiled at her and kissed the back of her hand.

Hotch interrupted her thoughts, bringing her attention back to the team.

"We will take off in an hour. I suggest you get to know each other by then. Garcia, because of the limited cell phone reception and internet connection, you are going with us to set stuff up at the police station."

"Gotcha boss man!" She replied happily after seeing Derek Morgan himself.

In that moment, Aaron walked out and found himself in his office with an unexpected guest. Erin Straus, the director of the BAU, greeted him with a smile on her face, not like every other time he had met with her. Aaron wondered what she was here. Strauss laughed aloud. That was another thing that she rarely did.

"Aaron, I have only come to see how the team has come together so far." She said harshly, "so you are not in trouble this time."

"Well, go see for yourself, but remember, we have to leave in less than an hour. We have a case in Alabama."

As she walked in, everyone greeted Erin like an old friend. When Strauss approached David, she had a slight smile on her face that made him wonder what she was up to. No one had ever seen her this happy in a long time. Maybe it was their newly formed friendship? Or maybe it was something else.

"I just wanted to drop by and congratulate the team on our newest team members." smiling at Emily, David and Garcia. "Have you all gotten acquainted?"

'Not reallys' and' nos' were mumbled throughout the room.

"Well we will change that right now. How about we all have dinner together at my house when everyone gets back?" She declared smiling. Neither Aaron nor the rest of the team could figure out what was going on with her. She had never acted like this before. Something must have changed. Maybe she met someone. They all agreed at the invite and thanked her right as she was heading out of the door.

Aaron then confirmed that the plane was ready for take-off. Everyone gathered there to-go bags and boarded the plane one by one.

Six days later, the Behavior Analysis Unit team was on the flight back from Greenfield, Alabama. This had been one of the tougher cases to solve. After a third family had gone missing, they noticed that the unknown subject, or unsub as they are frequently referred to, had been a twin when his family was murdered at 10. He rebelled from his grandparents since then and eventually landed in jail for petty thinks like theft and public indecency, but this had been the first time he murdered. When he did, it felt good as he took the lives of innocents. The days seemed to drag on which lead to frustration between one another.

"Would you stop and let me think for a second!" Garcia exclaimed as Emily was urging her to hurry and find where the family of the unsub we lived living at the time of the murders. The team knew that this has to be the place where the unsub was keeping the family hostage. They found that the family lived in an apartment and that they were about to be evicted from their home. Hours later, the team discovered the family unharmed in the old apartment. Morgan and Rossi ran after the unsub to the roof of the apartments. They tried to convince him to not jump. After a lot of talking, he was about to get off and then at the last minute he jumped off a ten-story building knowing that was his best way out. He would never survive in jail and everyone knew it.

The flight back to Quantico seemed tenser than it had ever been. No one knew what to say. JJ finally spoke up ending the silence.

"Come on guys, this is ridiculous! Just because we had a hard case does not mean that we did not save a family. We should be proud of that, shouldn't we? I mean, c'mon I think we all said something to one another that probably hurt, but I know whatever someone could have said, they didn't mean it. Now let's go home and sleep it off and then go to Strauss' house tomorrow night and be the real family that I know we can be!" JJ was frustrated at this point.

"Guys she's right." Hotch replied. "I think that we all need to chill for the night and look at this from a different perspective tomorrow after we have all had a good night's rest."

The plane ride was silent and still until they arrived in Virginia. Without saying goodbye to one another, the team gathered their belongings and paperwork and proceeded to their designated area. At midnight, once his paper work was finished, Morgan realized that he was the only one in the building. That was until he saw a light on in the back of the bullpen. He wondered who was there. He was silent as he slowly opened the door to find the new technical analyst, Penelope, finishing some things of her own. When she heard the door, she got spooked and ran to shut the door. Just as she stood up, a tall man approached her. She felt relief to find it was just Mr. Derek Morgan himself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. You're the tech analyst Penelope Gomez right?" Derek asked curiously.

"It's actually Garcia, but I pretty much answer to anything." She smiled happily.

"Oh, sorry." Derek said embarrassed.

"No problem." She replied.

"So how do you like the new job?" Derek wondered.

"So far, I love it. I love working with my babies," she said tapping her computer. "And I like helping the team without having to go out into the field."

"What, you don't like the field?" Morgan asked.

"Not really. My parents were killed in a drunk driving accident when I was 18 so I don't like going out and seeing people being killed. It's bad enough having to look at the pictures from here."

"Ahhh, well you should probably be getting home. Its late." Morgan encouraged.

"Yeah, I know." Garcia said growing quiet.

"Let me walk you out?" Morgan asked.

"I would love that, thank you Mr. Morgan." Penelope said being polite.

"Well if we are going to be a team, you won't call me that again. Call me Derek."

"Oh…" Garcia looked down.

"But kinda like you, I answer to a lot of things."

"Ha!" Penelope laughed, then stopped. "Well this is me," she said pointing to her car, Ester.

"Well, Ms. Penelope Garcia, it was a please to walk you to your car." He smiled.

"Thank you sugar." Penelope started and then stopped her. "Sorry, I tend to give everyone nicknames."

"Like I said, I answer to pretty much anything, especially when their cute names."

"Well, thanks again. Goodnight" Penelope started off to her door.

"Your very welcome, baby girl."

In that instant, both of them could feel something in the air. Neither of them was sure what it was, but something about it felt right. It felt natural to be around one another. At that moment, Derek and Penelope both sensed that they would be friends in the future. Little did they know their friendship would blossom more than a small friendship. Much much more.


	2. Chapter 2

The next evening, the team gathered around the island in the kitchen of Chief Strauss' house. The room felt free of frustration and more like a family again. Everyone was talking to each other in little conversations. After JJ arrived, Erin gathered everyone to congratulate them on their successful case.

"I am so proud of everyone! You all did a fantastic job." Erin announced. Something about her had definitely changed. Everyone could tell she was happier and more open with everyone than before. The only person who truly knew why she was so happy was David, and it was because he was the one that was putting that smile on her face. They had been seeing more or each other since the team got back from Alabama. While they worked on the case, they called each other late in the night talking and once they arrived back to Quantico, they had practically spent every moment together. He silently wished that she would calm down and not make it so obvious yet his heart wanted to tell everyone right then. The reason they could tell no one was because technically she was still married according to the papers while emotionally, she was all his.

"Let's toast to a great time with a great family. Even though we are not related by blood, I couldn't have asked for a better family!" Hotch raised his glass. "To the BAU" he added.

"To the BAU!" everyone toasted and clinked glasses to one another.

"I think we owe one another a proper introduction." Reid said.

"I think you are right Reid!" Strauss stated. "Who would like to go first?"

After a couple seconds of awkward moments, Morgan finally piped up.

"Well, I guess I will go first. I'm Derek Morgan. I have been at the BAU for a while now. I am originally from Chicago and I was raised by my mother. I have two sisters, and I wouldn't be who I am today without my family at home but also my family here at the BAU."

"Alright I guess I'll go next." Emily started. "My name is SSA Emily Prentiss and I am the daughter of Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss, even though I don't like to admit to it all of the time."

Everyone chuckled at that remark.

"I was called to the BAU after Elle left. I'm grateful that everyone eve likes me so far although we just started working together." She laughed.

"Awww…" Penelope cooed, "You are already a part of our family in my eyes."

"How about you go next Penelope?" Hotch insisted.

"Alright, well I am Penelope Garcia, and I am the new technical analyst. I was offered this job instead of going to jail for illegally accessing some of the BAU's equipment. I would say that I am sorry for that, but honestly so far, I'm not." She laughed, "I lost my parents to a drunk driving accident when I was 18. I also hold a support group for those who have lost loved ones."

"Well, we are glad you did accept the job Penelope." Hotch started, "because if it were not for you and your great expertise, we would still be looking for that scumbag."

"Thank you, Hotch." Penelope was ecstatic to hear such wonderful and positive feedback from her boss.

"Who would like to go next?" Strauss asked inquisitively.

"I will." JJ inputted. "Hi, I'm Jennifer Jareau, but everyone calls me JJ. I am the Communications Liaison. I grew up in Pennsylvania, and I came to Quantico to catch the bad guys.

"Thank you, JJ" Hotch said. "Rossi"

"Sure, my name is SSA David Rossi, and I have come back to the BAU after taking and early retirement. I have been married three times. I also just finished tours of my new books. I am originally from New York, and I guess I felt I had to come back to the BAU because I missed catching criminals."

There was a short silence before Rossi spoke.

"I think Reid should go next!" Rossi exclaimed.

"What about Hotch?" Reid asked.

"But I volunteered you. You have to go sometime." Rossi said with a smirk on his face.

"Fine, fine. I am Dr. Spencer Reid. I am the obviously the youngest of the group…"

"And also the smartest." Morgan piped in.

"Yeah I guess, I do have PhDs in Math, Chemistry and Engineering and a BA in Psychology and Sociology. I have IQ of 187 and have an eidetic memory."

"Alright, alright enough. You are making us all feel really dumb right now." Morgan laughed.

"Sorry." Reid apologized, "Ummm… I have been in the BAU for about a year. I was born in Las Vegas and had lived their my entire life except for when I joined the BAU."

"Your next boss man!" Penelope cheerfully exclaimed.

"Why do you call him that?" Emily asked.

"I don't know. I just like being able to make nicknames for people. Does it bother you Hotch?"

"No, not at all. I actually like it because it makes me feel more like the part of the team rather than being referred to as 'Hotch or Hotchner' plus I like that someone gives my name more pizzazz."

"Why thank you!" Penelope replied giving Emily a slight smirk thinking 'ha!"

"Okay so, I am the Unit Chief, Aaron Hotchner, or boss man as Penelope refers to me." He said smiling. "I am a former prosecutor and was assigned to the FBI in Seattle. I am married to Haley and I have one son, Jack. He is a year old already; can't believe it, but it's true. I love working at the BAU but sometimes I just kind of wish I could be there more for Jack."

"Thank you for being here, Hotch." Erin said graciously.

Mini conversations were going between people. David and Erin were talking quite secretively while Emily, Penelope and JJ gathered around the kitchen sipping their wine. The men were gathered in the living room, talking about sports while Reid threw in statistics. The night went by quickly and before they knew it, the clock had struck midnight. One by one, the team slowly dispersed until only David and Erin were there.

"I had a good time tonight! Thank you for inviting the team over for a delicious meal." David said as he thanked her.

"You are quite welcome! I enjoyed having everyone over." Erin replied.

"Well, goodnight Erin." David finally said after a silent moment.

"Goodnight, David." Erin smiled.

He turned around to leave and then at the last moment, he turned back around and kissed Erin. Not just as a friend kiss, but a real kiss. He couldn't contain himself anymore. She smiled and they said their goodnights once again. He turned around and walked to his car, thinking that in that moment, he just may be the luckiest person in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**TWO YEARS LATER...**

The plane was just arriving back to Quantico, Virginia, where the BAU had just solved an abduction case in Maine. Derek Morgan had been slightly injured during the takedown of the unsub.

"Baby Girl, I swear I'm fine! It's only a broken wrist. It will be healed in a couple of weeks. No big deal." Morgan begged as Garcia was almost in tears over the news of her best friend's injury.

"Derek Morgan, you are not fine and it is a big deal! You have been killed out there!" She exclaimed.

"Am I dead?" Morgan asked.

"Nooo, but you could have!" Garcia insisted. "I want to you be examined to make sure that something else didn't go wrong." She pouted.

"Penelope, calm down. I am fine. I have already been seen by doctors back in Maine, and Reid said I was okay too. Really, I am fine. I promise." He stated as calmly as possible. He did not want to upset her even more than she already was.

"Morgan?" Hotch asked to get his attention.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to her?"

"Go for it. She won't listen to me at all." Morgan insisted.

"Garcia, its Hotch….yes he is fine…I promise…no he does not need to be seen again….okay, oh and by the way I invited everyone to a night on the town. Would you like to join?...yes, Morgan will be there…yes you can inspect him yourself…all right, well we see you tonight then. Goodbye."

"Stubborn isn't she?" Morgan grinned.

"I have never met a woman in my life more stubborn and hard headed than Penelope Garcia." Hotch huffed.

"Tell me about!" Morgan commented.

"Oh guys, be nice!" Emily threw in.

"Yeah she's only being over protective. You know her, the mother hen of the group. Just let her go on and she will calm down when she sees him." JJ added.

"I know she only does it because she cares." Morgan said. "It just seems like she is always worried about everyone else that she never lets anyone worry about her."

Three hours later, the team was out on the dance floor dancing with one another.

"Should we tell them about us yet?" David proposed.

"Well might as well before we leave tonight. It's not like we can this a secret for much longer. We have kept it a secret for a year and a half." Erin joked. "And they call themselves profilers."

They both laughed as they walked over to get another drink from the bar.

Meanwhile, Hotch and Emily were talking as they sat in a booth next to Reid and JJ.

"It's really a shame that Will couldn't come out tonight." Emily uttered.

"Yeah, but you can't really count on a detective's job." JJ said.

"Just like ours…" Reid, Hotch and Emily said all at the same time. They all laughed at that thought, but in reality, they knew that was more than the truth.

Aaron had been served divorce papers just 3 weeks before.

"Aaron, I can't take this anymore. I am going to take Jack and stay with my sister for a while. I think is just time for us to spend some time apart." Haley Hotchner implied as she was walking around the house looking for some of the last minute things that she could bring. "You can come and visit Jack whenever you want, but with your job, he is going to stay with me." She practically yelled as she pushed the door open. Moments later she was in her car and driving away. Aaron was in a state of shock. He didn't realize what had happened until his phone rang in for another case.

"Hotch? Earth to Aaron." Emily persisted to snap him out of something her was thinking about. Without having to ask, they all knew it was about Haley leaving him. "Hotch!" Emily continued.

"Whh-what?" Hotch asked as he snapped out of his flashback.

"You okay?" asked JJ.

"Yeah I'm fine, just deep in thought. I thinking I'm gunna go get something to drink. Does anything want anything?" Hotch said as he stood up.

"I'll have a martini dry please." Emily responded.

"Make that two, please?" JJ suggested.

"Anything for you Reid?"

"Yeah, but you will never be able to remember it all, so I think I will join you." Reid implied.

"Thank you." The girls said as they smiled.

As the men walked away, JJ began asking all sorts of question.

"You really like him don't you?" JJ teased.

"Whhat? No, I am not interested in Aaron Hotchner." Emily lied. She was trying to make even herself believe that they shouldn't be together. It was against the rules, and there was no way she could go after him not even a month after his wife served him divorce papers. It just wouldn't be right she thought. JJ could see right through her lie.

"Why can't you just admit it? Everyone knows that you have a thing for him. Just go for it." JJ insisted.

"I can't it wouldn't be right to do that especially now." said Emily.

"What wouldn't be good to do especially now?" Reid asked inquisitively.

"Nothing." Emily said quickly.

"Just having a girl talk." JJ smiled as she saw Hotch sit next to Emily.

It seemed like he was sitting closer to her this time. Was he really into me Emily thought. Or could it be that he didn't mean to sit that closer. JJ knew the answer though she was sworn to secrecy from Hotch. He just wished that he would finally express his feelings to Emily once and for all. He liked her and she like him. Why does love have to be so complicated JJ thought as she remembered her conversation two nights ago with Will.

"Why don't you understand that I just want you to be home more often? I miss having you around." Will pleaded.

"Will, I can't just come home whenever I feel like it. I made a commitment to the team, and I can't back out now." JJ retorted back. She could tell that this was going to be another argument that lead Will to leaving, but at this point she didn't care.

"Well, if you have made a commitment to your job, what about us?"

"I still want us, but my job is important to me. My family is important to me." JJ said coldly.

"Well I guess that I'm not family enough for you. I'm sorry that I am not a part of the BAU. I honestly don't think I can handle much more of this. That and the fact that Reid is always constantly on your side with everything. He acts like you're his girlfriend." Will persisted.

"Reid is JUST a friend Will. A really good friend that has been there for me long before you came into the picture." JJ practically screamed. "Reid has always protected me, and then I think that you don't even want to be here to protect me or to be with me."

"Your damn right JJ! I am sick of this crap. I'm so glad that I cheated on you with the lady from the mall." Will spewed out. He instantly regretted what he said as he said it.

"You WHAT?!" JJ screamed at the top of her lungs. "You cheated on me?"

"JJ, I didn't mean for that to come out like that-" Will started but JJ cut him off in mid-sentence.

"Get out! Take your stuff and leave. I cannot believe that you would do something like this to me. I would never do that to you. I don't ever want to see you again. Grab some stuff to go for the next couple of days and I will box up and send the rest with you tomorrow."

"JJ, ple—" Will pleaded.

"I said get out Will!" JJ seemed to project her voice with every word that she said.

"Fine, JJ but I really do love you!"

"Leave Will, just leave!"

As Will walked out of the kitchen and into the garage where his car was, JJ turned and ran to the bedroom. She immediately called Emily and Penelope to come over. They were there before she knew it rushing to their crying friend once they saw her.

"JJ! Honey, I'm soo sorry!" Emily said with tears in her eyes. "Don't worry about him, he wasn't worth it anyway."

"He-he—he cheated on me!" JJ said in between sobs.

"He what?" Penelope exclaimed. "Why would he ever do that to you? You don't deserve that Jayje. Like Emily said, he's not worth it!"

"I know, but I just thought that maybe he could be the one."

"Well, obviously not because he wouldn't have cheated on you." Emily scoffed.

"Emily!" Penelope scolded. "Now is not the time for this."

"Sorry." Emily said softly, but before she could say something else, JJ replied.

"Guys, I know…your right. I never should have let this get this far."

"Get what far?" Emily persisted.

"I had a suspicion that he was doing something else, but I never thought it could be true. I thought it was just my mind trying to get me to believe that he wouldn't do that to me." JJ confessed. "We have been fighting constantly for weeks now, and I guess I just couldn't deal with it anymore."

"Good for you JJ!" Emily urged.

"Thank you for coming over. I really appreciate it." JJ said as she stifled between hiccups.

"That is what we are her for honey." Penelope replied.

"I think I'm just gunna go to bed now. Thanks for coming over." JJ sounded better now.

"What? You think we are leaving?" Emily asked.

"Girl, you're crazy if you think that we are just going to let our best friend sit here all night by herself." Penelope.

"Yeah we can sleep on the couches. We will be right out here if you need us okay? Emily asked.

"Thank you, you girls are the best!" JJ said smiling.

"Only the best for the best girl!" Penelope replied.

Focusing back into her conversation with Reid, Emily and Hotch made her realize that maybe Spencer could be more than just a friend. JJ seemed to float in and out of their conversation, wondering what would come to the team if her and Spencer became a couple. She could definitely see Emily with Hotch, and Penelope and Morgan were bound to end up together sometime. Something also made her think of Strauss and Rossi. Could they be dating? She knew it was against the rules but wouldn't be a coincidence if they all seemed to pair off but yet remained a family?


	4. Chapter 4

Penelope and Morgan were out on the dance floor. Over in a booth Emily, JJ, Reid and Hotch were talking. Erin and Rossi went from dancing to sitting at the bar with their drinks. Something had been suspicious between them. They seemed too close at times. Could they secretly be dating?

"What cha thinking about Baby Girl?" Morgan asked after she had a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought that maybe Strauss and Rossi may have been a little too close at times. They are sitting at the bar sipping their drinks and talking, but not just talking as friends. They seem closer." Penelope rambled.

"Baby Girl, you use that pretty little brain of yours way too much." He smiled.

"Well, I have to use it for something other than work, sugar." Garcia replied with a smirk on his face.

Just then, she got a text message. It was from her boyfriend Kevin Lynch.

_K: Where are you?_

_P: I told you that I went out with the team._

_K: You did not! I want you home now._

_P: I can't just leave without looking suspicious._

_K: Well say you don't feel good, but you are coming home. We have to talk about you just doing whatever you please whenever you want._

_P: Okay…_

"Hey, I have to go to the bathroom." Penelope said quietly almost barely audible.

"Would you like me to go to?" Morgan asked with a grin on his face.

"No!" Garcia got louder. She had been caught off guard and didn't mean to react that way, but there was no way she could let him know what was happening between her and Kevin. He would probably kill him. Actually, she knew that he would kill him.

"Okay?" Morgan was confused. He grabbed her wrists to calm her down. She winced at the feeling of him grab her. Penelope never acted like this before, yet lately she has been acting different. Something wasn't right about her. Something had changed, but he didn't know what. He followed her to the bathroom without her knowing. He was going to get to the bottom of why she was acting so different and he was going to do it now.

As he walked near the bathroom, she saw that she was holding her wrist. As she pulled her long sleeves up, he noticed numerous bruises on her arms, and her wrists were completely bruised, showing signs that something had happened to her.

It was almost immediately that he knew what was going on. Lynch had been abusing her. It all started to make sense. She wore long sleeve all the time now and her legs were always covered up in jeans. He thought maybe it was just because it had grown colder, but now he knew. That bastard was hurting his best friend. Without even thinking, he rushed into the bathroom.

When she saw Derek walk in, she immediately pulled down her sleeves and looked up at him with tears running down her face.

"What are you doing in here Derek?" she said shakily.

"What are those?" he said pointing to her arms.

"What are what?" she replied.

"These." and in that instant he pulled up her sleeves. She jumped back and winced as he pulled them up.

"Oh I accidently tripped and fell in the dark a couple of nights ago. No big deal." She sounded convincing. Derek knew better.

"How did you get those bruises around your wrists? And those bruises on your arm couldn't have been from a fall. Is Kevin hurting you?" Derek pressed.

"What? No Derek he would never do that to me." Penelope said this time in a way that made him realize the truth. He was hurting her and he was going to stop him, in whatever way he could.

"Penelope Garcia! He is abusing you and yet you are letting him get away with it!" Derek was majorly agitated, his voice getting louder.

"Derek, he is not." She said meekly, and then slowly started crying until she was sobbing uncontrollably. Derek ran to her side and embraced her in the biggest hug she has ever been in. She continued to sob as he held her.

"Baby Girl, why didn't you tell anyone? You could have told the team. You could have told me! I am your best friend and your my best friend. Why wouldn't you tell me something like this?" Derek said as he was near tears himself.

"I thought I could have made it stop if I only made him happy." She sniffed. "And I knew if I told someone, especially you, you would have hurt him."

"Hurt him? Honey, if I knew he was doing this to you I wouldn't have just hurt him. More than likely I would have killed him. I could easily make it look like an accident."

"Derek Morgan, do not say that! I am not going to let you go to jail for me. It's too ridiculous, and I could never live with myself knowing that my best friend went to jail over a guy that I clearly shouldn't be with."

"Sweetheart, for you I would do anything." He practically whispered. "We have to take care of this you know that right?" He kissed her forehead. He always knew that made her feel better, and indeed it did. For the first time in months, Penelope felt safe.

"Yes." She said meekly. "But Derek, I really think I should do this on my own."

"I will let you do it, but there is no way that I am going to let him hurt you now or ever again." He said more boldly.

"Derek…" Garcia started.

"Baby Girl, there are no if ands or buts about it. I am going with you and we are going to end this. Tonight! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah, I guess, but how are we going to get away from this without anyone getting suspicious?" she said looking to the team.

"Well for now, I am going to tell them that I need to take you home. Then we will go from there. But you do know that we have to tell Hotch. He needs to know. Immediate attention will be crucial."

"Do we have to do it now?" She pleaded hoping should could put it off for as long as possible although she already knew that answer.

"We are doing this now Penelope Garcia."

She knew that when he said her full name, he meant business and with this he meant serious business. She smiled weakly as they left the bathroom. When they reached the team he urgently advised him that he needed to leave with Garcia. Although it seemed normal that they would leave together, Hotch realized that there was something more going on.

They had just gotten to her apartment when Derek's cell phone went off. It was a text message from Hotch.

_H: Is everything going alright with you and Penelope? You seemed worried when you left, and it looked like she had been crying._

_M: It's not all right now, but it will be when I finish this._

_H: Finish what?_

_M: Hotch, I can't tell you in person, but you may want to do something before I really go crazy. Lynch has been abusing her._

_H: What?! I am on my way! Derek don't do anything stupid._

_M: I really can't say that I can do that. Gotta go._

As they approached Garcia's door, they noticed that it was slightly ajar. When they walked in, Kevin Lynch was sitting on the couch acting as if nothing had happen. What he didn't know that was something was about to go really wrong, but when he seen the look on Derek's face when he walked in he could tell that he knew. He saw that Penelope had been crying and he soon rushed to his side.

"Derek! What did I tell you about doing it myself?" Garcia asked.

"DON'T go near her Lynch!" He yelled.

"What? She is my girlfriend as I can do as I want." Kevin retorted back.

"Kevin—" but before she could have said anything else, Derek walked across the room and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and got in his face.

"You may NOT do what you want with her, because with what I've seen, you have done more than your fair share of what you want." Derek exclaimed.

"Guys…" Penelope started.

"No, baby girl, I am not going to just stand around and let him get away with this!" Derek hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Kevin replied acting as if he had no idea what he was talking about. It was then he knew that Derek knew about them and at that moment he feared for his life.

"You know what!" Derek declared. He then pulled up the sleeves of Penelope's shirt. Penelope tried not to draw back, but she really couldn't help it. It just hurt too much to act as if it didn't. He apologized softly, and then got louder as he turned to Kevin.

"You think that you can just sit there and abuse her and get away with it. Someone was going to find out eventually. Bad news is, it was me. You have no idea what I would like to do to you right now!" He urged.

"I—I—I didn't mean to! It was a one-time thing, and I apologized profusely." he stammered.

"You didn't mean to? No one just hits their girlfriend and then say that it was only a one-time thing and that he was truly sorry." Derek said. "Baby girl, one question. Was it a one-time thing?"

"I thought it might have been, but then he seemed to get angrier and angrier the more time we fought." She said weakly and then growing more bold, "but to answer your question, it was more than once. It was many times and no matter what I tried to do, he wouldn't calm down."

"Penelope!" Kevin said with an angry face.

"Don't go near her. I swear to God, I really wanna kill you for hurting her, you son of a bitch. You're going to wish to God that you had never laid eyes on her."

"No, you won't Derek." Hotch rushed through the door. "You are going to do nothing to him and let the authorities take care of it, aren't you?"

"Hotch! Look at her arms! He has been hurting he for a long time, and I'm not just gunna let him get away with it." Derek was steaming with rage. The team ran in after them.

With that, Derek stomped over to where Lynch was and punched him so hard in the face that, he fell over instantly. He climbed on top of him and proceeded to continually hit him, harder with ever punch. Hotch and Rossi rushed over to bring him back. He struggled to get out of their arms, but finally got off when he knew he could risk losing his job because of this dumbass.

"Derek!" Penelope started. "That is enough!"

"Guys, he's not breathing. We need to call an ambulance." Emily urged.

As she went to call 911, Derek smirked and said, "Good, let him not breathe. Maybe it will show him some of the pain that he used to hurt her."


	5. Chapter 5

The team was quiet as the ambulance came. Penelope walked to her bedroom locking the door, while sitting there completely still. Derek knocked knowing that he had hurt her.

"Penelope…" he started.

"Derek, just stop." She slowly walked over to the door and barely opening it.

"Can I come in?" Morgan felt like he had been run over by a truck when he saw the hurt look on her face. She nodded opening the door more.

"I know that you had to tell someone, but you didn't need to hurt him like that. You could go to jail if he dies, and I can't let that happen. I won't let it happen."

"Hey, hey I know and I'm sorry honey, but I couldn't control myself. Seeing him just gave me an instant image of him hitting you and yelling at you while you stood there and took it. You could have been seriously hurt, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I guess" she mumbled.

"Derek, will you?" she looked up slowly, "Will you stay with me? I don't want to be left alone, and I sure don't want to go to the hospital."

"Yes Baby Girl, yes, I would do anything for you." Derek said as he sat down on the bed. Penelope laid down and Morgan laid next to her. Soon, she slowly dozed off, when a cop came into the room. "Derek Morgan?"

"Shhh.." he hushed him pointing to her. "Please don't wake her."

"She is going to have to get up sometime so she can give her statement against him." the officer started. "But first, we need to ask you some questions."

"Can we go somewhere else and talk?" He asked.

"Sure."

They walked into the kitchen area and began talking, but before Derek said anything, he saw that ambulance drive off. The team, except Hotch, was huddled in the living room talking. Hotch walked swiftly towards Derek and the officer.

"Derek, are you crazy? You could have killed him!" Hotch said angrily.

"Hotch, I'm sorry, I got out of hand. I'm just glad that you were there to stop me."

"Yeah me too. This could have been a lot worse."

"Derek, you did this?" the cop asked.

"Yes, but I only did it to protect her. He was going to come at her again and I couldn't let that happen to her. She has already been hurt enough. Can we please let this go?" Derek pleaded.

"Derek, this can't happen again. I know that you were just protecting her, but this is not tolerated." The cop said, "but because she is an FBI agent, I can let this one go, but Derek, you are going to have to watch yourself from now on."

"Sir, I know. It will not happen again." Derek said. He then heard something stirring in the back of the apartment. "Can I stay with her?"

Before the officer could say anything, Hotch said something.

"I'm sorry Derek, but because you did this, I have to suspend you for the next case."

"I understand. I kinda wanna stay with her anyway.

"I suppose, but Derek, you cannot do this or you will be not just suspended but kicked off the team. Now go see your girl." Hotch said seriously and then slightly grinned when he the last part.

Derek half ran, half walked to her bedroom, where he saw her sitting on the opposite side of the bed facing the wall. Everyone had then left, and Derek went over to sit next to the bed.

"I really need to shower, but I can't seem to get the courage to actually undress and get in. I can't stand seeing my body the way it is Derek." She started to cried again. "I just can't do it."

"Hey sweetheart, look at me."

She looked up him and tried to smile but it turned out to be a worried and weird grin.

"You are beautiful, just the way you are. Don't let anyone ever tell you different, okay?"

"Derek? Will you come with me? I don't mean to be a sexual way, I just don't want to be alone for even one minute."

"Sure, baby, I will do anything for you. You know that right?"

"Of course I do. You remind me every 10 minutes." She giggled. This made Derek smile.

"There's that smile that I love to see." He grinned. "Let's go get you showered and ready for bed and we can order in and watch a movie. Does that sound good?"

"That sounds perfect!"

After her shower, Derek helped he into bed, called the Chinese restaurant down the street, and ordered a big helping of food. Neither of them would be able to eat it all, but he didn't care. He was going to be her one and only. It was then that he realized that, he, Derek Morgan was becoming in love with his best friend.


	6. Chapter 6

A month later, everyone was gathered at Garcia's house, celebrating her birthday. JJ and Emily took her out for a movie, so that the men could set up the decorations in her apartment. When they arrived at her house, the girls ran in before Garcia to be in on the surprise. When Penelope got out of the car, she went to say something to Emily, but then realized that neither Emily nor JJ were around anywhere. As she walked up to the stairs, she heard whispering coming from her door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone shouted.

"Oh my goodness!" Penelope was extremely shocked. After about 20 seconds of silence she finally spoke up, "I can't believe you guys set this up!" She was smiling from ear to ear.

"Well, it is your birthday, so we had to throw a party for our favorite computer tech!" Hotch was smiling.

"Aww, you guys are too sweet!" Penelope teared up. "Thank you soo much!"

"We've got gifts." Rossi said as he pointed to the living room table.

"We've got cake and ice cream." JJ said eagerly.

"But best of all…" Morgan started.

"BOOZE!" Everyone cheered.

"Haha, you guys really did think of everything."

They passed around the cake and ice cream and then proceeded to pass around gifts. Penelope was a little embarrassed when the girls gave her their presents, but the guys laughed it off anyway. When gifts were done, they were more than tipsy. At the end of the night, they left in pairs. Emily was going to leave alone, but at the last minute, Hotch invited her over for coffee.

"The coffee will help mix the alcohol and then we won't all be so hung over in the morning." he laughed. "Emily, would you like to go get coffee with me?"

"I would love to." Emily sounded a little overly excited. "Night guys!" they walked out the door and as soon as they were out of earshot, JJ started laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" Reid asked curiously.

"Oh nothing." JJ tried to hide her smile.

"You think?" Penelope thought out loud.

"I definitely think so…"

Morgan started to say something and then he started smiling as well.

"No…it couldn't be could it?" Derek laughed.

"Will you guys please tell me what is going on?" Reid urged.

They all laughed then Morgan continued.

"The girls think that Hotch and Emily are gunna hook up." Morgan then turned to the girls, "do you really think so?"

"DUH!" the girls exclaimed.

About 20 minutes later, Derek and Penelope were stretched out on her bed watching a movie. They were both drunk, but they didn't care. All they knew was that they were best friends and no one was going to come between them. Looking at her, he was reminded of her only a month ago, crying because of Kevin Lynch. Luckily, he was fired from the Bureau only two days after he was released from the hospital. He only suffered minor physical injuries including stiches in his chin and a broken finger. He knew better than to come around Garcia, especially when Morgan with her, which lately was every moment. He wouldn't let her be by herself anymore. At first, Penelope found the hovering somewhat annoying, but also thought it was sweet. Now, she found it difficult to be somewhere without him. He was practically moved in with her. Most of his clothes were over at her apartment and he slept over there five out of seven night of the week. If he wasn't at her apartment during the night, he was away on a case with the team. She loved being cared for, and she loved it coming from the only person in her life that has never lied to her or hurt her in any way. He was her rock, and she didn't know if she could ever let him go. Usually, Derek slept on the couch, but tonight, she wanted him with her in her bed. She felt more comfortable being with him than anyone else in the world. She wanted him to be the first and last person she thought of when the day ended and began. Little did she know, Derek felt the exact same way.

When Penelope woke up at 11:30 the next morning, she slowly crawled out of bed. As she headed for the shower, she heard clinking of dishes and started to smell coffee and pancakes, her favorite. Derek was usually out walking Clooney or working out this time in the day. She thought maybe it was her imagination playing games with her, but when she opened the door to her bedroom, she was shocked to see flowers everywhere. Then she saw him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed with a tray full of food next to him. Clooney sat proudly next to his daddy, but when he saw Penelope, he sprinted for her. They both knew who Clooney loved more; he loved his mommy.

"Hey, handsome." she smiled playing with her wet hair. She had only had a towel on, and was slightly embarrassed to see him like that.

"Hey yourself beautiful." he replied back. She was giving him that quirky smile that he loved to see. "I made you breakfast if you would like it."

"Honey, I know that you can clearly see that I can't say no to your cooking."

"Well, I think you are beautiful just the way you are. I wouldn't have you any other way baby girl."

Looking into each other's eyes, they could each tell that, that moment was the turn in their relationship. They were no longer just friends.

After she got dressed, they crawled into bed and shared the meal that was for her. She couldn't stop looking at him, knowing that he was the one for her all along. Why couldn't she have seen this before she met Kevin. Fact was, she had seen him more than a friend since the day they met in the conference room, but she knew that he would never go for someone like her. She was a quirky computer nerd that was not shaped like most women that Derek had dated. He was finally hers and she was finally his, and neither one of them couldn't grasp that concept fully.

"Your beautiful, Penelope Garcia, and I love you more than you will ever know."

"Ahh, but Derek Morgan, you are wrong," she said seriously and then smiled and continued, "I love you more than you will ever know."

He playfully touched her nose and then replied, "You always try to top me don't you?"

"Always…" she whispered.

He got closer to her, just about to meet her lips with his, when there was a knock on the door.

"Ignore it," he whispered.

"I can't, it may be someone important."

She got up and walked to the door. He wasn't far along behind her. When she opened her eyes, she couldn't believe who it was.


	7. Chapter 7

Hotch and Emily were sitting in the living room of the Hotchner house when Haley drove up with Jack. He ran into the house seeing Emily and rushed into her arms.

"Emilyy!..." Jack yelled.

"Jaack!.." Emily yelled back. "How are you buddy?"

"I'm good. Mommy took me out for ice cream." Jack smiled.

"Really? What kind did you get?" Emily asked.

"My favorite; strawberry." He giggled.

"Strawberry? Hey that's my favorite too!"

He gasped and then she put him down so he could show some of his knew toys to her that she had gotten from his aunt Jessica. Aaron walked around the corner just as Haley walked in the door.

"Hi daddy!" Jack ran to his dad.

"Hi buddy!" Aaron replied and then turned to Haley, "Hi."

"Hey, I'm sorry, but I have to run. I am already behind for my meeting."

"That's fine. How was he?" He asked.

"Perfect as usual." Haley actually smiled. This was the first time that Emily had seen her smile since before she filed for divorce.

"Okay, well Jack, Mommy has to go. Can I have a hug?" Haley asked, but before she could finish her sentence, Jack had already crawled into his mom's arms.

"Bye Mommy! I love you!" Jack kissed her on the cheek.

"Love you too sweetheart! Now how about you go show Emily your new toys that you got from aunt Jessica."

"Sure!" He happily said. "Come with me." grabbing Emily's hand and dragging her into his room.

When both Emily and Jack were out of earshot, Haley continued.

"You like her don't you?" Haley wondered.

"What?" Aaron asked.

"Oh come on Aaron, just because we aren't together anymore, doesn't mean that you can't like anyone else. And I think it's good that you like her. Emily is a good friend of yours and she understands your job. She would also make a good step-mom for Jack."

Aaron looked at her more shocked that even the day she told him about filing for divorce.

"What?" she asked. "We may not be together anymore, but I still want you to be happy." Haley smiled.

"You think?" Aaron was not considering her question.

"Yeah, definitely. I mean she understands your job schedule, and I think you have always had chemistry between you two. Sometimes I would get slightly jealous with the way you looked at her. Hey, I gotta go." and with that, Haley was already out the door and down the driveway.

Aaron walked back to Jack's room, but before he made himself known, he watched as Emily interacted with him.

"So, how have you been liking school?" Emily asked.

"I love it!" Jack squealed.

"Really, what is your favorite thing to do?"

"I like everything, but my favorite is recess. I like to play cops with my friends."

"Oh…" she stopped and giggled, "Why do you like to play that?"

He looked up at Emily and replied, "I want to be just like daddy when I grow up. He catches all of the bad guys so I want to too."

"Ah, well I like catching the bad guys too."

"Do you work with my daddy?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I do. And I love working with your daddy. He's a great guy, don't you think" she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Daddy's my hero." looking up to see his dad in the doorway.

"Mine too," Emily said before she looked up to see Aaron standing there.

"Hey, Jack?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, daddy?"

"How about we go get a bath, and then get ready for bed."

"But daddy…" Jack whined.

"But daddy…" Emily mimicked. "He only got to play a little bit."

"Well, that is what tomorrow is for." He grinned at Emily. "But if you want to have enough energy to play tomorrow, we are going to have to go to bed early."

"Okay…" Jack grumpily replied as he started for the bathroom, but then turned around and asked Emily, "will you help me with my bath too Emily?"

"I would love to Jack. Now could you go get your toys ready for bed and we will be there in a minute." Emily smiled.

With that, Jack walked off to the bathroom and Emily and Aaron stood there looking at each other.

"How much did you overhear Haley and I talking?" Aaron acknowledged.

"All of it," she said, "but I didn't mind hearing it."

They heard a noise from the bathroom coming and before Aaron could have said something else, Emily wondered off to the bathroom to see Jack in the tub with the water running and soap everywhere.

"Oh, boy!" Emily laughed. "I see you started without us."

Jack giggled and Aaron walked in smiling at Emily. Aaron felt something was right about this. Maybe it could work out. Haley was right; Emily did understand his work life and was obviously good with kids, especially Jack. As he pondered these thoughts, Emily helped Jack out of the tub and into his pajamas. Emily read him a bedtime story, and by the time the story had ended, Jack had already fallen asleep leaning against Emily. They eased him into bed and walked out to the living room.


	8. Chapter 8

JJ woke to the sound of rain tapping against the window. She looked at the clock showing that it was 4:50am. She had been exhausted and didn't even remember falling asleep. The last thing she remembered was talking with Derek, Spencer, and Penelope after Penelope's birthday party. It took her a minute, but she finally remembered their conversation. It was about Hotch and Emily. She wished that Hotch would finally admit to liking Emily. She already knew that they would be a great couple. Emily was great with kids, and unlike Haley, Emily understood the work schedule, being that she had the exact same one. JJ always thought that Haley acted too good for Aaron, and that always made the team feel uncomfortable. The whole team could feel the tension when Haley was with them, but when Emily was with them it felt fun and lively. Even if Emily wasn't a part the team, she still would have fit in just fine.

Just as JJ was about to fall back asleep, her cell phone rang. It was Rossi.

"JJ?" she asked sleepily.

"Hey, I'm sorry to wake you up this early, but we have a case, but it looks like it may be an easy one. That and it's in Washington D.C. so we can stay here for it."

"Alright, I'll be right in." she said barely audible. She was falling back to sleep.

"JJ?" Rossi said again.

"What?" JJ replied.

"Did you hear me?" Rossi asked.

"Sorry, no I had a long night." JJ admitted.

"I said that if you need to Reid can come get you. He's already on his way. Would you like to call him?"

"Ugh, no I think I'll be okay."

"Alright, well see you soon."

"Yaaay…" JJ said sarcastically as she hung up the phone and drug herself out of bed.

The drive to work felt endless. She just wanted a full weekend to just have fun with her team and get to catch up on sleep. When she got there, she found herself to be only ones in there besides Rossi and Reid.

"Where is everyone else?" JJ wondered.

"That is a good question." Rossi replied grumpily.

"Have you talked to Emily or Hotch?" Reid asked.

"Not since Friday night." Thinking of that made her wonder what could have gone on between them.

"How about Morgan and Garcia?" JJ then asked.

"I couldn't get ahold of either of them so I left voicemails." Rossi snapped.

"Here, let me call Emily, and Reid you call Morgan." JJ said.

JJ walked out of the conference room and into her office. She dialed in Emily's number only to get her voicemail. Then just as JJ put her phone down to look at paperwork, her cell went off. It was Hotch's number.

"Hotch! Where are you? We have a case that you need to get here for, and we can't get ahold of Emily."

"Hey JJ, its me." Emily replied at the other end.

"Emily? What are you doing answering Hotch's phone?" JJ accused.

"We will be there in about 5 minutes." Emily shot back. Then she hung up before JJ could say anything else.

JJ walked back into the conference room just as Reid got off the phone with Morgan. Reid had a look of terror on his face.

"Reid? What's wrong?" JJ asked.

"It won't do any good JJ, I've been trying to snap out of it forever." Rossi replied for him.

Just then, Emily and Hotch walked in the conference room.

"Hotch?" Rossi asked.

"Rossi, call Strauss, we are not working this case. We have something else in our hands."

"Wh-hat?" Rossi stumbled over his words. "Why?"

"Just do it!" Hotch snapped.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on!?" JJ yelled.

"Garcia's missing…" Reid, Emily and Hotch all said at the same time.

"Morgan is staying at her apartment trying to get ahold of her, but she's not responding. And before anyone asks, there were no signs of her packing. She was in the middle of doing laundry when she went missing. JJ I want you and Emily to go to her house and help Derek. You girls know her best. Reid, go find someone who can get into the computers to see if she's been in contact with anyone other than us in the last month. Rossi, you and I are going to the grief center, where she does her counseling. That's another thing I'm going to have you do Reid. I want you to get the names and addresses of the people that she counsels. Everyone got that?"


	9. Chapter 9

Penelope woke up to the bumping of the road. It took her a minute to figure out what had happened. She was in the truck of a car; who? She had no idea. The last thing she remembered was getting hit over the back of the head when she went to get her mail. She knew that the team would be looking for her by now. Derek had to notice that she was gone by now, but how long ago had she been kidnapped. All she knew was that her head hurt really bad and she was bound and gagged. She screamed and kicked the truck of the car but there was no way that anyone could have heard her. Just then, the music in the car lowered and the car came to a halt. She heard her attacker get out of the car. There was only one person that could do this, but Kevin was in jail for abusing her. The truck of the car opened and she saw a very familiar face


	10. Chapter 10

Morgan was just about to lose his mind when JJ and Emily walked through the apartment door. He didn't notice them walk in, and they found him sitting on the couch praying to God. This was the first time her had prayed since Penelope was shot.

"God, please let us find her, and let her be safe. I need her back. She is my Solace and I won't be able to live if she isn't in my life. God, I will tell her how I truly feel about her. I can't lose her again. Not after Battle. Please God, just let my Baby Girl come back safely and I promise I will never let her out of my sight ever again. God, just keep her safe, please."

Morgan looked up to see Emily and JJ both tearing up.

"Oh, hey," Morgan mumbled, "how long have you been standing there?"

"Enough," Emily muttered trying to keep the tears from falling. He had never heard a prayer like that before. Everyone knew that Morgan and Garcia would end up together eventually, but this was different. She ran up and embraced Morgan as she let the tears finally fall. It was usually JJ that reacted like this, but just hearing him praying for not only his best friend, but for the girl he loved with all his heart sent her over the edge.

"Morgan…" JJ started as he was welcomed in the embrace.

"Sorry girls, I thought that I was still alone." Morgan admitted.

"We are going to find her and she is going to be okay, I promise, but I want you to make a promise to us just as you did." JJ continued. "You have to tell Pen how you feel we find her. You guys can't go on like this. He needs to know that truth from you so she can admit that she feels the exact same way, promise?"

"Promise," Morgan smiled meekly, and he meant it.

"Alright, where were you when you noticed she was gone?" JJ asked.

"I was in the shower when it happened, but when he didn't answer, I came out to the living room and there was broken glass outside of the doorway and her mail had been flung all the way down the stair case. I…" Morgan went on, but before he could finish his thought, he got a call on his cell phone. It was from Penelope.

"Baby Girl! Where are you?" Morgan stumbled as he got the words out.

"Hello, Derek Morgan. How are you today?" Kevin began.

"What? KEVIN?! Is that you?" Morgan shouted across the phone.

"The one and only, Morgan, you really should get better officers at that jail. They were so easy to get passed." Kevin tormented Derek with every word.

"Kevin, please," Derek sounded as calm as possible, "will you please put her on the phone so I know for sure that she is with and she is alive."

"She is with me, and alive, but not sure how long that is gunna last. Here she is," Kevin snickered.

"Derek, please help me!" Penelope yelled.

"Baby Girl, I am going to find you as soon as possible. Where are you?"

"I-I—I don't know, he told me I couldn't say anything about the place. Derek he has a gun pointed at my head. Please Derek help me." She begged.

Just then Kevin came back on the phone.

"You think that you are too smart for me?" Kevin asked. "Well, hate to tell you man, but you're not as good as you think. I'm thinking I'll keep her around for about 6 more hours and if you can't use your magic by then, then she doesn't deserve to live. Now, be a good boy and figure out where your girl is.."

"Kevin! Stop, do you know how much you will do to this team and yourself if you hurt her in any way. There is no chance at all of you getting out of jail. Don't hurt her!" Derek whimpered.

"Morgan, I would get to snappy with me. You may just be cutting down her hours even more. In fact, maybe I should just get it over with right now."

With that, he heard a gun-shot and then the phone went dead.

"Oh My God," was all that they could get out.

Before Emily or JJ could react, Morgan was already grabbing his coat and heading out the door.

"Morgan! Where are you going?" JJ asked.

"I want you to call the team and tell them to forget this the way we were taught. You don't have to do anything if you don't want to, but I'm going to find her and I'm gunna do it my way."

"Derek, you can't. We could get in serious trouble." Emily started, but Derek interrupted her.

"Emily, I don't care about no damn protocol anymore. The love of my life and one of our family members is missing and could possibly be dying at this moment. I am going to find my baby girl, my way, with or without anyone's help."

Derek ran out the door, JJ and Emily following closely behind. Derek got into his SUV and Emily and JJ climbed in the one they had arrived in. Derek went over the loudspeaker.

"Girls, I want you to find the other guys. I really am the only one that know Kevin well enough to find her. I have to find my Princess, and I think I need to do this on my own."

Before he could get a response, Derek turned off the loudspeaker and let his light and siren go wild. He was bound and determined to find the love of his life. He ran through town so fast that he didn't realize that he was already to the place that Kevin and Penelope always went. It was the drive in movie theatre, they always used to go when Kevin had done something to hurt her, this was how he apologized. It was nearly dark by now and he knew that the longer it took for him to find her, the more likely that she won't be alive when he finds her.

Driving around the movie theatre he couldn't see any cars or anything in general. He was beginning to worry that he would never be able to tell Penelope how he truly felt about her. He thought about where his favorite place to go was with her, and then it hit him. Kevin wasn't going to take her to a place where it meant something to him. It would mean something to Penelope and him because he was punishing them both for him getting caught. It didn't take him long to knew that Kevin was taking her to his apartment. Penelope knew how to get into his building. Derek squealed his tire and sped to his house, only hoping to find her alive and well.


	11. Chapter 11

"Kevin, please don't hurt me." Penelope pleaded. "Please!"

"Penny, please….please you know I'm only doing this because I love you and I think that if I can't have you then no one should." Kevin grinned.

Kevin was in the basement of Derek's house. He had drug her here after he proceeded to kick and punch her before she was taken out of the trunk of the car.

Kevin climbed on top of Penelope and ripped off all of her clothes. He didn't bother to take them off nicely. He literally ripped them off and chained her to the spare bedroom's bed. He was anything but nice to her about it. He didn't bother with four-play, he just thrusted into her until she cried uncontrollably and started bleeding. He thought that would teach her to tell him no. Just as she thought he was going to stop, he left the room but came back with a knife and a baseball bat.

"K—Kevin, PLEASE! Don't do this. You know that you don't want to hurt me like this. I'm sorry Derek found out, but please Kevin don't hurt me!"

"Aww, poor Penny, finally begging for me just when she knows she won't survive."

Kevin unchained Penelope and made her stand up. He took his belt off and grabbed the baseball bat. First, he whipped her back until she bled and then started with her legs. As the belt swung, Penelope felt herself slowly lose consciousness even more. It wasn't until he started using the bat on her ribs and legs before she could feel the searing pain run through her body. After Penelope thought that he was done with her, she tried to regain consciousness, but then he started to rape her again. This time it was worse than before.

"Your prince Derek Morgan, can't save you now can he?" Kevin mocked, "What about when he said that he will always protect you and keep you safe. Is this what he means by safe? Derek Morgan is nothing but a liar and an asshole that doesn't deserve you. The only person that deserves you is me!" Kevin ranted.

He was about done with her when he heard sirens coming from upstairs. He panicked and grabbed his stuff and was going to run but he thought that he would finish her off good. He stabbed Penelope in the side and stomach and left the knife in her. When he could hear people searching through the house, he ran, and he ran as fast as he could. Kevin was about 3 blocks down the road when he saw Morgan racing to his house. Before Kevin could get out of the way, Morgan smashed into Kevin and left him there to die. Reid followed Morgan and went to put the cuffs on him when he told Morgan to go find her.

Everyone had already searched the house and still couldn't find Garcia. No one knew that Derek had a basement. Derek raced down the stairs without saying anything to anyone. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he could see her lifeless body lying on the floor. He ran up to her and could barely contain himself as he saw her. He checked he pulse and there was still a slight one. He saw the knife still in her abdomen. She cried and whimpered as he took the knife out. The team had realized that he was gone, and followed him downstairs.

"Baby Girl…can you hear me? Baby, I need you to open your eyes for me. Give me a squeeze if you can." Derek begged.

There was a slight squeeze but before she lost consciousness all together. Penelope gasped, "Derek…it hurts….please..." she stammered. "I love you, Derek. Don't…leave meee…" and then she had lost consciousness completely. They were lucky because just at that point, the paramedics rushed down and began to work on her.

The next morning, Penelope's doctor came out of the Intensive Care Unit telling them both good and bad news.

"The good news is that she is waking up and we will be able to move her in a couple of days." The doctor said.

"What's the bad news?" Morgan asked.

The doctor frowned, "She is going to have a long recovery to her. She was really damaged. Not only physically but emotionally as well."

"Doctor," the nurse came out, "she's woken and is asking for her friends."

The doctor thought for a second and then said, "We can only have two people at a time."

"Hotch, you should go." Morgan replied.

"When are you going to come in?" Hotch asked.

"Someone else can go in. I need to do something first." Morgan looked down at his hands.

"What? I thought you would be the first one in there." Reid piped in.

"Yeah we'll I have something to do." Morgan snapped.

"Are you sure about this Morgan?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. I'll be back later." And with that, Derek walked off.

"What's wrong with him?" Spencer asked out loud.

"I'm not sure…" Rossi started to say and then finished the thought in his head. He was gunna follow Morgan and find out what was wrong.

"JJ, Do you want to go and see her?" Hotch asked.

"Sure." JJ replied.

They walked into a dead quiet area with doors to rooms mostly open. As JJ looked around, all should could see was the sadness and sorrow in each one of their eyes. She never thought that she would be one of those people. She couldn't believe that someone she thought that could be good for Penelope, was a scum bag.

When they reached her door, the glass door was almost all of the way closed with the curtain pulled in front.

"Hey girlie, how are you?" JJ asked.

"Tired, confused, and very sore." Penelope admitted.

"I bet you are." Hotch chimed in.

As they look at their friend and fellow family member lying in the hospital room, Hotch couldn't find the words to say. He was speechless, as was JJ.

"Is Derek here?" Penelope mumbled.

"He had to go do something, but he wanted to give everyone else a chance to see you first. He loves you more than you know, right?" JJ quizzed.

"He always tells me he loves me…" Penelope started, but JJ cut her off.

"No, Pen I mean he love loves you." JJ pleaded.

"JJ, you shouldn't be telling her this stuff. It's between her and Morgan and we should respect that.

JJ and Hotch said their goodbyes and walked out. Before Emily and Spencer went in, Hotch asked where Rossi went.

"He said he was going to get something and he would be right back." Emily said.

"Oh, okay?" Hotch wasn't convinced at all. "Why don't you go in and see her, she is needing to rest soon though, so don't make it too long."

"We won't," Reid reassured their boss.


	12. Chapter 12

While the others were in with Penelope, Rossi decided to find out where Morgan was going, and why he was acting so funny. He watched Morgan go into the chapel. Morgan never went to church and rarely prayed. Rossi followed in behind him making himself unnoticeable.

"God, thank you for saving my Baby Girl. There is nothing that I have ever wanted more was then her to be safe. I know were not close, but I know that you and Penelope are. God, I love he with all my heart and I never want to be hurt ever again." Derek started crying. "Please just let her recover quickly so she can be the woman I know she is. I can't live without her. God, I wanna marry that woman and have children with her and live in a huge house. I want all of her pain to go away. I want you to punish me. I was the one who wasn't watching her like I should have been. If I wasn't in the shower, Lynch would never have gotten ahold of her. Please God, punish me for leaving her. Don't let her suffer; she has suffered so much in the past. God…just please make her better physically so I can make her better emotionally. I need you to do that for me God. I need my Solace back. I need my Baby Girl with me again."

Derek stopped and continued to cry even after Rossi spoke up.

"How could you think that you were the one responsible for her injuries?" Rossi asked.

"Oh, jeez Rossi, you scared me. Did you follow me here?" Morgan asked.

"Answer my question first." Rossi replied.

"Rossi, how can I not be the one that is responsible? If I wouldn't and gone to take a shower, she wouldn't be here in the condition that she is. I did this and God is punishing her."

"You think that God is punishing you? Well, that's a bunch of crap. God is not punishing you or her. He's making you see that you love Penelope more than you have ever loved anyone else in this world and that you need to tell her your feelings."

"But, were best friends. She doesn't want to change that. She said no to Kevin when he asked."

"That was because she wanted you all along. I can't believe that you never saw it. Its been practically slapping you in the face this whole time. She loves you, and you obviously love her, so tell her how you feel. I actually talked to her about this." Rossi admitted.

"What? Why wouldn't she come to me with that? I would have told her then." Morgan said.

"She wanted a view point from a fatherly figure and so I helped her. She never thought you could love her because she wasn't the skinniest or prettiest woman you have ever been with. She knew you loved her as a friend, but she never knew there was more to it. She told me she wished she could have you. You are her best friend, and you keep no secrets between one another until now and its gunna stop. I want you to march down to her room, tell how much you love her and don't give up love." Rossi pressed.

"Thanks Rossi, but I think that she blames me for what happened and I can't go into her room and pretend everything is okay when I am to blame for everything." Morgan murmured.

Rossi reach over to Morgan and slapped him on the back of the head.

"This one is for being an idiot and thinking you caused this." And then slapped him again, "and this is for thinking that she blames you. Now I want you to get your ass back to that room and tell her how you feel. Take ahold of her and never let go, got it?" Rossi scolded.

"Alright, alright, you don't have to hit." Morgan rubbed the back of his head.


	13. Chapter 13

The two returned to the ICU and Morgan went into her room. She was almost asleep, but Emily and Reid were still in the room, talking quietly every so often. When Emily and Reid saw Morgan, they got up and talked to him before he went in there.

"Where have you been? She has been asking for you!" Emily asked hostilely.

"Sorry, I'm here now." Morgan sounded offended.

"Well, she's asleep now." Emily retorted.

"I'm just going to stay with her until she recovers." Morgan grinned. "You guys should go home for the night. If I find out anything, I will call you."

"Okay." Reid said. Him and Emily walked out and right before the door shut all of the way, he seen Hotch look at him and nod his head towards him.

Morgan walked in quietly and sat down in the chair next to her. Part of him didn't want to wake her and the other part couldn't wait. He decided that it will be more exciting for them both if he waited until she woke up. It took her about an hour, but she finally stirred and flip on her other side. He looked up sleepily, and then her eyes went wide.

"Hi handsome," she said eagerly. "Where have you been?"

"I needed someone to talk to and after someone knocked some sense into me, baby girl, I made a decision that seemed obvious." Morgan smiled when she smiled. Her smile always made his day better.

"And what would that be handsome?"

"That I love you."

"I love you too Derek, didn't we already address that?"

"No, I mean I love you. I finally realized that you are the one I want forever. I want to marry you and have kids and grow old with you. I love you so much Penelope Garcia and I can promise you that I will never let you go. Will you do me the honors of first, becoming by girlfriend, and second, my wife?"

"Derek, you really feel this way? I don't want you to do this if? It is because I'm here."

"Yes, I love you baby girl and I can't go on without you. Seeing you lay in this hospital bed made me realize that life it too short to not address your feelings. I can't lose you ever, and I can promise that I will never make you hurt you or make you unhappy."

"Wow…" was all Penelope could say. Then she began slowly, "I always thought that you would never go for me because all of the girls you have been with in the past have been skinny and beautiful. I love you too Derek. I really do.

"I'm sorry I wasn't out in the living rooms with you. If only I had been there, none of this would have happened."

"Handsome, this is NOT your fault, so don't go and blame yourself. And I think maybe it was a good thing, now we know that each other feels the same way. Maybe it was meant to be. Maybe God is telling us that we belong together and this is the way it had to be." Penelope smiled.

"Baby girl, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Aw, handsome, I feel the same about you."

"Now we just need to get you healthy and outta here so we can go on our official first date. Honey, I'm gunna take you on the best date you have ever been on. Where would you like to go?"

"I'm okay with staying home and eating Chinese and cuddling with you and Clooney."

"You're too easy to please." Derek said laughing.


	14. Chapter 14

Derek almost never left her side until the day she came home which was about 2 weeks later. The team moved both Derek's and Penelope's stuff into a big house, that was supposed to be a surprise for Penelope for when she came home from the hospital. While the team was in with Penelope, Derek was getting things together to make the house perfect. On the day that Penelope could come home, she went to her apartment only to find it empty.

"Derek," she yelled, "Where is all of my stuff?"

"Oh, its gone isn't it?" Derek stifled a laugh.

"Where is my stuff? She asked a little more agitated.

"Calm down mamma. Don't hurt yourself." He grinned.

"Derek…please. I'm tired and I want to lie down." Penelope sounded worn out.

"Alright, but you have to put on this." He said grabbing it from his back pocket.

"A blindfold? Derek? What is going on?" She turned and looked at him sternly.

"Hey now! I will show you were we are going once we get to the car so I can blindfold you."

"Ughh, Derek Morgan, you are the most stubborn man I have ever met!"

"Well I happen to know that most stubborn woman ever, so were even." He leaned into kiss her, but she turned away and he kissed her cheek.

"No love till you take me to my stuff." She smiled.

"See, I told you that I knew that woman."

"Ha-ha very funny, now let's go!"

She practically ran down the stairs, or at least as fast as she could go, and out to the car. When she got into the passenger seat, Derek walked over and put the blindfold on, then put her arms behind her back and cuffed them.

"Derek, what is this for?" she jingled the handcuffs.

"For your own good." He chuckled. "I don't trust you with that blindfold on and your hands free."

"Oh Derek, why would I do something like that?" she asked sweetly.

"Don't try and act baby girl, because it won't work."

"Fine," she huffed.

The ride was quiet all the way to the new house out on the south side for town. When they reached the driveway, Derek stopped the car and jumped out to let Penelope out. He led her to where she could see the entire house, and then turned her around.

"I want you to stand here." He directed. He took the handcuffs and blindfold off.

"Derek, where are we?" she asked curiously.

Derek answered, "We are home."


	15. Chapter 15

He turned her around she gasped and then burst into tears. She went to say something but nothing came out. She couldn't believe that Derek would do something like this for her.

"Is this for me?" Penelope asked.

"It's for us baby girl." He smiled. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? Handsome, I love it! How…why...when did you do all of this?" She was still speechless she could barely get the words to her mouth.

"I bought the house the day after I told you how I felt, and when I was away, fixing things and starting to move in things. The team helped a lot, and got most of it moved it and unpacked.

"Derek…" she started to cry again.

"Baby, don't cry. Everything is going to be okay."

"It's the most beautiful thing you could ever give me."

"For now," he joked thinking of their marriage and children in the future. "Now let's go inside and see the rest?"

The walked inside and Penelope just stood there with her mouth hanging open. Derek led her around the house. The house was huge and had enough room for them, their children and placed for the other members of their family. Walking into the kitchen Penelope could only imagine herself creating a big feast for them and the team and Derek's family.

"Do you like it baby?" Morgan asked.

Penelope just remained silent and stood with her eyes wide open.

"Pen? You okay?" Derek started to worry.

"Derek Morgan," she said as she turned toward him, "You are the most magnificent man ever. No man could ever compare to you." She said gazing into her eyes. Derek leaned in and ever so slightly kiss her on the lips. He went to stand up but Penelope grabbed him neck and pulled him back down to her. The kiss seemed to last forever, and when they finally parted, the room was spinning.

"Wow…" was all Derek could manage to respond.

She looked at him puzzled.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked confused. He grinned as he answered.

"Not wrong, right. Everything about that was right. I've never had a kiss like that before. I can't believe that I didn't do this sooner. The room is spinning."

"I tend to have that effect on people." She laughed.

"Pen, if our lives are this good now, imagine in a couple of years. I can tell already that we are perfect together."

"I think that everyone could already see that, excluding us." She smiled.

"How about you go and take a shower, and when you come down I will have a surprised for you."

"Already? Derek you can't keep spoiling me."

"You just wait till you get into the master bedroom and bathroom."

"Derek…" she said warningly.

"Go!" He demanded and then laughed.

Penelope went upstairs and found the master bedroom. She walked in and all she saw was space. The bed was in the middle of the room, a nice brown to match the beige wall color and curtains. She silently thanked God for the best life he could have given her. All those years of hurt and sadness was not completely erased with the life she had now. She walked around the corner and found walk in closet that was huge. She thought would have to share it until she turned and walked towards the bed. She saw another exactly the same. She walked into the bathroom and found all brown granite everywhere. The sinks were on her right when she entered and in the back was a shower big enough to shower the whole team together. There was a little cove around the side and found the toilet. It wasn't till she was about to leave the bathroom that she found the tub. It was huge jet tub. She thought, _hmm this could be fun, _and laughed. She ran the bath and then got in. She lost track of time and it wasn't will he cell phone rang, that she realized it was almost 5 o'clock. She ignored that call and would call whoever back when she was dressed. After dressing, she walked over to her phone. She had a missed call from Derek. She walked down the stairs and instantly could smell the Chinese. Derek had his back turned to her and he was dancing shaking his butt. The music was loud, but as soon as Penelope turned it down, he turned around and saw her.

"I thought you were never coming back baby girl."

"Well, here I am. Why did you call?"

"I was seeing if you were still alive, but when I went upstairs to the bedroom, I heard you singing."

"Ahh," she said, "Is that Chinese I smell?"

You are correct mama." He leaned in and kissed her temple. "And you smell delicious."

That will come later handsome." She whispered.

"Such a tease." He whispered back.

"You love it." She giggled.

"You are too right baby." He laughed.

The two ate dinner quietly and just before they were about clean up after dessert, Derek stopped Penelope.

"This can wait a minute." He said, "I have something to give to you."

"More? Derek how can you possibly give me more than what you already have?"

"This will be the best of the three. I promise." He smiled.

He walked out of the room and came back a couple of minutes later. He had a rose in one hand and chocolate in the other.

"For you." He smiled. She went to say something, but he interrupted her. "That is just the beginning." He smiled.

He got down on one knee and looked at Penelope.

"Penelope Garcia, we have been best friends since the beginning, and become lovers in the end. I can't wait another day without knowing that you can be mine forever. Baby, I love you with all my heart. Will you do me the honors of becoming Mrs. Penelope Morgan?"

"Derek…of course I will be your wife. I would love nothing better!" She smiled while tears of joy ran down her face.

He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her tenderly as she continued to cry.

"Derek, what is the team going to say about this? We just became officially together."

"Baby girl, as far as I'm concerned as well as the team, we have been together for a lot longer than that."

She giggled and looked at the ring once more.

"I never imagined I would marry my best friend. I mean here I am in my 30s and I thought I would never get married, or have children. You have made me the happiest woman alive. Thank you."

"No, thank you." Derek grinned.


	16. Chapter 16

As she drank her coffee, Emily could not stop thinking about the night she went to Aaron's house, even after the Penelope situation. He was all she could think about when she wasn't doing her job, and even sometimes when she was doing her job. She loved how he looked at her with compassion and love. She loved Jack and now that she knew that Jack liked her, she was one step closer to him. She thought about them getting married and having children. If only she was brave enough to express her feelings to him, though what worried her most was that he wouldn't feel the same and suddenly make the work place that much more awkward. As she thought about what their children would look like, she was interrupted with a knock on the door. She got up from her living room chair and went to the door. It was JJ.

"Oh hey, what are you doing here?" she asked laughing.

"I just think we need to talk." JJ said half-seriously and half-jokingly.

"Oh, that doesn't sound good." Emily sounded nervous.

"Oh it is, I promise." JJ smiled.

"Well, come and sit down. Would you like some coffee?" she asked.

"No, I'm okay thanks."

"Alright, now what are we talking about?"

"Well, I have been keeping a secret from you for a while now and I'm to the point where I can't keep it in anymore. You need to know that truth."

"And?"

"Hotch likes you, like a lot. He told me a while ago, but swore me to secrecy. Ever since the night you went to his house for coffee after the party, I felt like screaming it out, and I know that you like him. So, I told him. I hope that's okay? Please don't be mad at me. Or you can hate me forever, just either way tell me your decision." JJ rambled.

Emily was shocked at first, and then she was excited. Aaron really did like her. It just wasn't a dream anymore. This was real. JJ started to get a panicked look on her face so Emily said something before she fainted.

"Jayje, calm down; I'm not mad, actually I am thrilled. Although you did know the truth between us, so I forgive you. I could never stay mad at you even if I tried." Emily smiled.

"Oh good," JJ said with relief, "Oh and there is one more little piece of information. He's coming over in like half an hour to tell you himself, but I couldn't just leave you hanging so I thought that I would come and warn you so you didn't have a heart attack on him."

"What? Are you serious?"

"No, I'm lying," JJ said sarcastically, "no I am not lying to you. Go get dressed."

"What should I wear?"

They rushed back to her room to look in her closet.

"Because it's the morning of your day off, don't wear anything fancy, but don't go pajamas all the way. How about this?" she said picking up a nicer T-shirt. "And just wear jeans or capris with them. That says that you are up for the day, but also says that you don't know he's coming."

"Wow, you are good at this, Jayje." Emily was taken back. I never knew you had a side like this."

"All girls do to a certain extent, mine's just bigger than normal." JJ said laughing


	17. Chapter 17

Emily slipped on the clothes and went and did her hair and makeup as she would on any normal day. JJ left and about two minutes later, Aaron pulled in. She sat on the couch drinking her coffee and reading the newspaper when he approached the door. _Act normal, act normal,_ was all she was thinking. He heart was racing and felt as if it were going to beat out of her chest. Aaron rang the doorbell. Emily opened the door and acted surprise to see him there.

"Hey Hotch," she smiled. He looked really good. He too was in normal clothes. "Come in."

"Thanks," he too sounded nervous.

"Would you like coffee?" as she motioned to the kitchen.

"I would love a cup, thank you." He sounded a polite as can be.

She grabbed a cup from her cupboard and filled it. When she handed to him, she was shaking like mad, and he heart started to race even more when their skin touched. He smiled and took a drink.

"Could we talk?" he asked curiously.

"Sure," she said as she sat down on the couch and put her coffee down. He did the same.

"I hope I'm not in trouble." She said laughing.

"Nope," he smiled, "but I would like to discuss something with you."

"And what would that be Hotch?" she asked as if she didn't know.

"Well, first, you can cut the surprised look because your bad at it, and I have a hunch that JJ has already been over here. Am I right?"

"Guilty, but I really am shocked that you really feel the way you do. I would think that because of our job and Jack, things could never work out."

"We can keep it a secret from the rest of the FBI until need be, then we tell Strauss. And for Jack, he seemed to have taken a liking to you when you came over that one night."

He grabbed her hands and put them in his lap. They stared at each other for a moment before he leaned in and kiss her on the cheek.

"How about we go and have lunch?" He asked smiling.

"That would be great! Do I need to change?" she looked down at her outfit.

"You look perfectly fine to me. Where would you like to go?"

"Not sure but we could ask the team to go with if you want." She smiled.

"Okay, I'll call Derek, you call JJ. We will get the word out that way.

Penelope woke up the next morning with Derek's arms wrapped her. She tiredly shook out of him grasp being as quiet and moving him as little as possible. She got to the bathroom when she was getting ready to undress for a long hot shower, she looked at her left hand. She squeaked. Did last night really happen? She thought it was just a dream. She heard footsteps outside of the bathroom. Derek opened the door and just stared.

"Pen, what's wrong?" Derek looked scared.

"Uh-um-I just…" she stammered and then just held out her left hand to show him. He laughed and pulled her into a bear hug.

"You thought it was a dream?" he asked.

"Uh-huh." She said shaking her head. She looked up and reached up to kiss him.

Penelope began to get more passionate as she pushed Derek against the door. He broke the kiss and looked in her eyes.

"What shall we do today, baby girl?" He smiled her favorite smile.

"I was thinking we could do a little bit of this," and she kissed him, "and some more of this," as she slide off his shirt. "And how about a little of this?" She pushed him on top of the bed and climbed his body. She began to kiss him, but before she could go any further, he smiled.

"I like the way you think baby girl, but I mean after this?"

"Oh, well we could do more of this, and start wedding plans, and then maybe a little bit more of this." She giggled before she kissed him again.

"You have no idea what you are getting yourself getting into."

"Oh, I do, believe me I do, and I don't wanna sound greedy but could I have some chocolate?" she laughed.

"Of course you can."

They kissed passionately and slowly shed their clothes off. They crawled under the blankets and Derek grabbed his fiancé. He never imagined for this to be this good. As he pulled her on top of him, he could hear his cell phone ringing in the background.

"Derek, the phone."

"Ignore it baby girl."

"What if it's a case."

"Can we please just not worry about work right now?" he sounded slightly agitated. This was the first time they had alone time, and he wasn't giving it up for anything.

He continued to kiss her. He thought he heard her phone go off but ignored that as well. She flipped off and Derek kissed her once more and got closer to her. They continued to make passionate love for the next 2 hours.

They got a hold of everyone but Morgan, but when they called Penelope's cell phone, someone picked up. All Hotch could hear was movement and groaning. He stood there shocked as he continued to listen. Emily got off with JJ and Hotch put the phone on speaker.

"Do you hear that?" he tried not to laugh.

"Is that Morgan's phone?"

"Garcia's. Can you hear what they are doing?"

"Aaron!" she squealed. "That is an invasion of privacy. Hang up."

"Fine," he shut it off. Should we interrupt?"

"No, but their definitely going to get it tomorrow at work. This is just too funny."

They laughed and walked to the car. Tomorrow couldn't come any sooner just to see the look on their faces when they found out him and Emily heard them.

"Derek! How did I just have a conversation with Hotch for 5 minutes?" she was shocked and embarrassed.

"What? Are you sure it wasn't earlier today or yesterday?"

"No it says today, like while we were…you know."

"He probably couldn't hear anything anyway. Don't worry about it."

"But Derek," she started.

"Don't worry about it now about we call Hotch back to see what he wanted. I'll go call him now."


	18. Chapter 18

Derek and Penelope met up with Emily and Hotch at their favorite restaurant. JJ and Spencer were already there. They had gotten there just as they were ordering drinks.

"Hey guys." Derek said. "Didn't wait for us?"

"Oh we did," Emily started but had to look away so she didn't choke.

"Yeah, so where were you guys anyway. We called both phones." Aaron couldn't help but smile.

Emily and Aaron could hardly keep this secret to their selves, so naturally they already told JJ and Reid.

"We had something to do." Penelope stammered out.

JJ had just taken a drink she instantly sprayed it out when Penelope spoke.

"JJ! Are you okay?" Reid jumped.

She coughed for a couple of seconds but then managed to get out a "yeah, I'm fine," before the entire team busted out laughing. Penelope and Derek looked at one another. Each of their faces could tell that Hotch had heard them, and now the whole team knew. Penelope turned pink, but never left Morgan's eyes. When Derek looked at the group, he started to smile and then looked at Penelope once more. She was bright pink and near tears.

"Guys!" Derek said hugging Pen. He whispered in her ear that everything was going to be okay. He ever made a slight joke.

"They were gunna have to know somehow. How else do you think we're going to have kids?" Reid snickered.

She smiled and then turned to the team while still hiding in Derek's chest.

"Aw, Pen, we didn't mean to upset you." Emily sounded sincere.

JJ piped in, "Yeah sweetheart, we thought it was funny and cute."

"Except the part where Hotch heard everything." She smiled and giggled a little before she fully looked at Hotch.

"Hey, it happens. Just try not to let it happen again. That was a little disturbing for Emily and I." he smiled.

Garcia sat down next Derek who sat next to JJ. They ordered drinks and continued to joke with the two about their mishap. Luckily, both of them were laughing and joking with them.

"Hey, I have to go to the bathroom," JJ got up, "anyone else?"

"Yeah, I need to go. I screwed up my makeup." Garcia replied and then stood up. Her and JJ walked a portion of the way there before Penelope realized that she forgot her purse. They walked back, a when they approached the table, she could clearly see Hotch and Emily playing footsie and holding hands. When Hotch saw the girls come back, he removed his hands and put them on the table, but continued to play with her feet.

"Sorry, forgot my bag." She smiled, and then looked at Emily and Hotch. She smiled so big that both Aaron and Emily knew; Penelope knew.

"Actually now that I think of it, I might as well go as the ladies are going." She stood up and grabbed Penelope's arm gently and then started pulling. The guys looked at them funny.

"Wonder what that's about?" Spencer asked.

"Probably just a woman thing." Hotch sputtered out and then took a drink. He looked at the other men on the team and tried to put on a face but Spencer and Derek knew better. After all, they were profilers.

In the bathroom, Emily didn't get a word in edgewise before Garcia started interrogating her.

"Emily Prentiss! Did I really just see what I think I saw and if so, why are we just knowing about this now?" Garcia looked at JJ for backup.

"Well…I kinda already knew." JJ admitted.

"What? How? When?" Penelope continued as she was for a loss of words.

"Well, I kinda knew in the first place. I knew before Emily that Hotch had a thing for her." JJ started.

"And it just happened today. We planned on telling everyone soon. I just didn't think that it would be this soon." Emily explained.

"Ahhh, okay. Well, looks like we all have a little secrets to get out today don't we?"

"Except for me." JJ smiled.

The girls headed out of the bathroom and rejoined the men.

"What did we miss?" Emily asked.

"Nothing much, were just trying to get something out of Hotch, but his lips are sealed." Derek pouted.

"Well, I think we can fix that." Emily grinned looking at Hotch for approval.

"Emily and I are officially together." Hotch smiled and kissed Emily on the cheek.

"Finally." Spencer laughed at his own joke and the other joined in.

"Yay!" Penelope squealed, "Finally, our family as it should be. Almost." She said looking to JJ and Spencer.

"What?" JJ and Reid say out loud.

"Oh, nothing…" Garcia giggled.

"Wait a minute!" JJ stopped. "What did you mean we all have our little secrets."

All eyes turned to Derek and Penelope.

"Spill." Reid said.

"Oh, nothing really. I guess were just talking about you finding out about us." Derek lied looking at Penelope.

"Ha! You know we ARE profilers right?" Hotch said with a smirk.

Derek and Penelope ignored their friends' faces as the food came. The couple started eating in silence while everyone continued to stare. Finally, the group gave up and started a new conversation. They talked for the rest of the afternoon, long after everyone had finished their meals.


	19. Chapter 19

"Pen, when did you get that new ring? It's gorgeous!" JJ gaped and Emily agreed.

"And it looks majorly expensive!" Reid admired it.

The ring that the girls were talking just happened to be her engagement. She had put it on her right ring finger because Derek and she had agreed to tell everyone when the time was right.

"Boy was it!" Derek said but immediately regretted it. Maybe they would think nothing of it.

"Derek!" Penelope gasped and smacked him in the stomach.

"Oops, sorry." He looked at her apologetically.

The two looked at each other for a moment before meeting everyone's faces.

"Someone just got caught." Emily snickered.

"Are you-no!" JJ yelled.

Emily and JJ looked at one another and jumped out of their seat and hugged Penelope and Derek.

"Congrats." Spencer smiled.

"Okay, so yeah, it's official. I asked Pen to marry me." Derek grinned from ear to ear. "And we couldn't be any happier."

After another hour or sitting and talking about wedding plans, Penelope yawned.

"I think it's time to get my baby girl home." Derek looked at everyone as they could see her slowly nodding off on Derek's shoulder. They all agreed and said goodbyes as they got into their cars.

"Are you feeling okay?" Derek asked.

"Yeah just tired. Had a long day." She yawned again for the hundredth time since they got into the car. "I just need sleep."

The couple walked up the stairs and into their bedroom. Penelope crashed as soon as she hit the pillow, but Derek stayed up thinking of his life as it was now and as it would be in the future. He had the perfect girl, the perfect job, the perfect outer family, and now he was about to spend the rest of his life with the one person he couldn't live without. He drifted off to sleep dreaming about their wedding and children and how good of a mother Pen was going to be. Life was just that; perfect.

"Hey Jayje, can we talk?" Spencer asked nervously as they left the restaurant.

"Sure, I was just on my way home, but if you wanna come over you are more than welcome." JJ said smiling.

"Okay, I'll meet you there." He replied as he climbed in his car. The whole time Spencer was driving over to JJ's house, he could only think about what he was about to tell her. He was falling in love with her and he couldn't wait any longer to tell her how he truly felt. He pulled in behind JJ's car and thought she was gorgeous. As JJ got out, all she could think about was what this conversation was going to be about. She knew that Reid and her were becoming closer, yet she had just broken up with Will and wasn't ready to start anything with anyone else right now.

They got into the house and before JJ could ask him if he wanted something to drink, Spencer blurted out, "JJ, I think I'm falling for you." He blushed.

"Wow, Spence, I hadn't even had the chance to get you anything to drink." She was shocked.

"I know, but I feel like if I didn't say it right away, I wouldn't have said it at all."

"Spence, I know that there is something between us that is more than a friendship, but the problem is that I just broke up with Will, and I'm not completely ready to start dating just yet."

"Oh, that's okay, don't worry about it. I understand."

"Reid, I don't think you do. I do want us to be more than friends; it's just that I wanted to wait till I know that we can be together before we make a big move. I think that it would be a good idea on both of our parts that we stay friends for a while and then see where it takes us. I really do like you Spencer, I just don't want either of u to rush into things and end up getting hurt if things don't work out."

"No, I understand that. It makes sense to me now that you laid it out on the table. Sometime when it comes to certain things, you are smarter than me. This would be one of them." He smiled.

"I'm a girl, what can I say. It's a gift. Plus we can't be good at everything." She laughed.

They continued talking for another hour and a half before Reid thought that he was crowding her time and decided that it would be best if he go.

"Well, I think that I have monopolized enough of your time today Jayje, so I think that it is time for me to go."

"Oh, I didn't realize that it had gotten so late. Do you want supper before you go? We can order takeout?" she beamed.

"Sure." He grinned ear to ear.


	20. Chapter 20

**8 months later-The wedding day.**

"I can't believe I'm getting married." Penelope said as she started to tear up.

"Oh no you don't." Emily ran to get a Kleenex. "You are not going to ruin your makeup now girl. I worked too hard for this."

"I'm sorry." She said as she tried to hold back the tears. "I'm just so happy."

"We all are Pen." JJ smiled.

"I never thought that I could possibly be this happy ever. If it wasn't for Derek and you guys, I don't think I would have ever gotten the courage to leave Kevin."

Just then, Reid and Rossi walked in.

"Penelope Garcia, you are absolutely ravishing!" Rossi came up to her and kissed her cheek. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

JJ, Emily, and Spencer made their way around the two and snuck out the door to take their positions.

Penelope looped her arm around Rossi's as they strolled out of the room and into the hallway of the church. As the doors opened, she knew that nothing from this day forward would ever be the same.


End file.
